1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting position and depth and a method thereof, and more particularly to an optical apparatus for detecting position and depth and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the curvature of the surface of an object can be measured through a variety of methods, such as projection moiré method, interferometry, image differentiation method and laser scanning triangulation. The moiré measuring technique generally adopts the transmissive or oblique reflective measurement method to form moiré. Though the moiré measuring technique features low cost, simple configuration and high stability, the transmissive measurement method cannot be applied to measure the curvature of the surface of a non-optically transmissive object. As for the oblique reflective measurement method, the theoretical calculation adopted is complex, and there is a decrement in the energy of the reflected image, thus the measured curvature of the surface will be less accurate as a result of the low contrast of the image.
Additionally, the interferometry, image differentiation method and laser scanning triangulation not only involve complex theoretical calculations but also require complicated and expensive measurement systems and apparatuses, thus incurring high costs.
Therefore, it raises an important issue as to how to develop a simple structure for measuring the variation in the depth of the surface of an object.